


Teach Me, Sensei

by Maru_Nanibana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Nanibana/pseuds/Maru_Nanibana
Summary: This is basically just a warning to let people know an amazing fanfic is coming. Soon too... Stick around.





	Teach Me, Sensei

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a warning to let people know an amazing fanfic is coming. Soon too... Stick around.

It is 8am. Haru is awake. The world might explode because of this. It is a once in a lifetime event. (But not really because it will happen non-stop for the next four years he is at college.)

Yes, that's right, his first class is at 8 in the frickin' morning.

"Hello," a voice said. God, is that you? No. Good guess though. "I am your proffesser, Dr. Tachibana Makoto. Call me anything you want, within reason, of course."

 _Jesus Christ_ , Haru thought _, 3 minutes into college and I already have the hots for one of my proffessers_.

"Student, in the front," Tachibana said, "What is your name?"

"N-Nanase Haruka." he said, a bit startled

"If you were paying attention Nanase, then you wouldn't have been so startled, I want you to come into my office after class"


End file.
